pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Featured Article Nominations/Archive/March 2011
for March 2011 The Labyrinth *'Info': Created by LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ. Support #I've read most of it and like what I saw. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 00:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ##No reason... You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 15:13, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # 'Result': 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Gate 33 *'Info': Created by FadhilPF. Support #I like it so far! Hope it continues...(if it hasn't already) This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 00:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ##I hope it will :) But still, that doesn't count as a support :( You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 08:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # 'Result': 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' The Adventures of Irving and Friends *'Info': Created by The Regurgitator. Support # Oppose # Comments #Even though I don't like Albert and Irving, this is awesome! Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:17, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Phineas's Journal *'Info': Created by FerbIsMyLuver! Support #I loved this so much! It was romantic and sad and adventurous... and you managed to pack in some comedy too! I also loved the fact he was trying so hard to fulfill his father's dream, and he wouldn't let his spirits be crushed. I support! ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ']]♥ Valentine's Day: The One Day You Get Free Chocolate. ♥ #The story yet again demonstrates a good deal of imagination and a long time of hard work. Well, it's story theme is somehow similar to Finding Dad. However, you took a whole new approach of how this three characters share their personal relationships, trust, happiness, love and most of all, an adventure that is impossible to real-world 12/13-year olds. The story is very detailed and enthralling, almost no typos, and at the very basic it is very exciting to read. Three Stars. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 09:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) #I believe that with the time detail that was put into this story, it should become a published story. 73abczy1238 (talk) 20:44, February 23, 2011 (UTC)73abczy1238 #I really loved this story! The person who wrote it really has a good imagination. They thought of all the stuff about Phineas's biological father and how phineas's dream was to climb Mt.Everest. I thought it was stupendous! This is my first time being on this site and if I were to write a story about Phineas and Ferb it would not be amazing as this is. Livster33 (talk) 23:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) #Awesome story! Very creative and wonderful and well written. It reminds me of a true story... any way, awesome writing, awesome creativity and awesome story in general. I am... The Tommy! I work alone! I AM the Tommy! He is definatly your brother Numbuh 2! 23:17, February 23, 2011 (UTC) #A compelling story. It intrigued me in its glorious storyline. I loved the action, excitment, and dramma you put in the story.Disneyluver19 (talk) 20:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC)disneyluver19 Oppose # Comments # 'Result': 6 support, 0 oppose => featured.'' Broken Nerd *'Info': Created by Really Big Hat. Support # Oppose # Comments #This story was really good and sad at the same time. Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) #Thanks, I tried to make it a little sad, but not sappy love story sad. I am... The Tommy! I work alone! I AM the Tommy! He is definatly your brother Numbuh 2! 23:15, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Flipped: A Story of Crushes and First Loves *'Info': Created by Maddyfae. Support # Oppose # Comments #Anybody going to support/oppose for ANY of the stories? [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 22:01, February 4, 2011 (UTC) #This story is cool. I loved the book Flipped. Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) P&F Movie Series Finale Thingy! *'Info': Created by 68.39.14.59 (the now-unused IP of Roads) Support #I just read it today, and like it! Great series, too. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 00:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ##No reasoning... You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 08:51, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ##What do you mean? He said it's good and the series is good. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 22:30, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ##I think because he didn't say exactly WHY it's good..... He just said that he liked it. He didn't say like "great story line" or "well developed".... Yea.... Like that.... [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 22:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #Making this was the first edit I ever made on the Wiki (as an IP). I hope you like it! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Dear Diary: NEVER mention this again. ﻿ *'Info': Created By Nan the cowdog. Support # Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.''